X-Men
|-|Original Timeline= The X-Men was a task force created by Charles Xavier to coverty deal wtih threats that could potentially disrupt the balance of peace created between humans and mutants. The X-Men were the most focal point of the mission to establish peace for mutants and as such, existed in the Original Timeline and the New Timeline. Ironically, the X-Men were actually peacekeepers rather than peacemakers and thus, were a last resort of violent means. This was mostly because Xavier always tried to seek a non violent approach, but accepted History Background The first team resembling the X-Men was called Division X and was a CIA task force. Division X had the potential to be considered a prototype of the X-Men concept with the members sometimes calling themselves X-Men. Division X was disbanded shortly following the Cuban Missile Crisis as there were no more threats to fight for the time. Initial Teams The initial team was a quartet between Cyclops, Storm, and Jean Grey. This team was very minimal, and ironically, included more women than men. While this team did not go out into action very much, their first recorded task was to recover the Wolverine and Rogue from the Brotherhood of Mutants. This team later expanded slightly to include Wolverine. It was this team that fought in the Battle of the Statue of Liberty against the Brotherhood. The very next year, the team expanded to include Bobby Drake, Rogue, John Allerdyce and Kurt Wagner. However, John left the team shortly thereafter to join the Brotherhood of Mutants and Kurt too left. The majority of this team fought against the forces of William Stryker in the Battle of Alkali Lake. The year after, the team was greatly downsized, with Rogue taking the cure, Jean Grey defecting and Cyclops being killed by Jean. However, they were joined by several new members. This included Kitty Pryde, Colossus, Beast and Angel, the last of whom played a very minimal role. Restructuring After the Battle of Alcatraz the team was disbanded. However, the rise of the Sentinels forced them to band up once again. Several of these new members, however, were simply survivors of the mutant genocide who had joined up together as the Free Mutants. In an attempt to stop the Sentinels, the Free Mutants joined up with Professor X, Magneto, Storm and Wolverine to become a part of the X-Men. In the Battle for the Future, most of this team was slaughtered. However, as the battle was won, the Original Timeline was overwritten and the X-Men lived again. Members Ideals Although the X-Men were essentially a strike team, they did not believe in murdering during their missions. While deaths did occur at the hands of the members of the X-Men, they often hoped to avoid it. These ideals stood true against both fellow mutants and humans. This was designed to show proof that Charles Xavier's doctrine that humanity could coexist with mutant humans worked, as opposed to the doctrine of the Brotherhood of Mutants. |-|New Timeline= History In the New Timeline, Xavier kept a promise he made to the Wolverine. Recruiting Scott Summers and Jean Grey to his reopened school, Xavier began to teach them. What he did not do, was create the X-Men. When En Sabah Nur forced Xavier's hand, however, in a bid to fight back, he finally made his team. Members Category:Teams Category:Original Timeline Category:New Timeline